helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2014
2014 was the year in which Morning Musume changed their name to Morning Musume '14, the 12th Generation joined Morning Musume, S/mileage added their 3rd Generation and changed their name to ANGERME, Country Musume was revived as Country Girls, Michishige Sayumi graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, and Yajima Maimi became the new leader of Hello! Project. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume becomes Morning Musume '14. **Mitsui Aika goes on hiatus from Hello! Project. *January 22: Morimusu is formed. *March 13: Sato no Akari, Triplet and ODATOMO are formed under the SATOYAMA movement. *May 4: **Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu and Saito Kana are introduced as members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Kosuga Fuyuka finishes training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *May 29: Zenryoku Yasai Musume is formed. *June 1: Morimusu disbands. *September 1: Tanaka Karen and Oura Hirona end their training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *September 30: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane join Morning Musume '14 as the 12th generation. *October ??: Okappy is formed. *October 4: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako join S/mileage as the 3rd generation. *October 25: Asakura Kiki and Onoda Saori join Hello Pro Kenshuusei *November 4: Tanabe Nanami and Yoshihashi Kurumi finish training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *November 5: **Country Musume becomes Country Girls. **Tsugunaga Momoko, Inaba Manaka, Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai join Country Girls. **Satoda Mai becomes supervisor of Country Girls. **Tsugunaga Momoko becomes playing manager of Country Girls. *November 26: Michishige Sayumi graduates from Morning Musume '14 and Hello! Project. *November 27: **Fukumura Mizuki becomes leader of Morning Musume '14. **Ikuta Erina becomes co-subleader of Morning Musume '14. **Yajima Maimi becomes leader of Hello! Project. *November 29: Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka, Tanimoto Ami, and Inoue Rei are introduced as Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *December 17: S/mileage becomes ANGERME. Singles - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all]] - Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?]] *January 29: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 *February 19: Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou *March 5: Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all - ℃-ute *March 19: Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice *April 16: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 *April 23: Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - Sato no Akari, Triplet, ODATOMO *April 30: Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage *June 4: Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Koubou *July 16: The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) - ℃-ute *July 30: Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice *August 20: Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage *August 27: Karen na Gasshoudan - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *October 1: Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice *October 4: SMILE FANTASY! - S/mileage *October 15: TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin - Morning Musume '14 *November 12: Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou (last) *November 19: I miss you / THE FUTURE - ℃-ute Albums - Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2]] - ① Let's say "Hello!"]] *January 1: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 - V.A. *February 26: Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 - Berryz Koubou *March 12: Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 - Morning Musume '14 *July 9: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 - V.A. *August 6: Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilum Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack - Morning Musume '14 and S/mileage *August 13: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 - V.A. *October 5: One・Two・Three to Zero - Morning Musume '14 *October 29: 14shou ~The message~ - Morning Musume '14 *November 29: ① Let's say "Hello!" - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *December 10: Petit Best 15 - Hello! Project *December 24: Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" Original Soundtrack - Juice=Juice DVD Singles - Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo"]] - Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!]] - Event V "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe"]] - Event V "Aa Susukino"]] - Event V "Shabadaba Doo~"]] *January 11: **Event V "Ee ka!?" - S/mileage **Event V "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" - Juice=Juice **Event V '"Ii Yatsu"' - S/mileage *January 13: **Event V "Aitte Motto Zanshin" - ℃-ute **Event V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" - ℃-ute *February 26: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *March 1: **Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" - Morning Musume '14 **Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" - Morning Musume '14 *March 15: **Event V "Otona na no yo!" - Berryz Koubou **Event V "1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku" - Berryz Koubou *April 12: **Event V "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Are Kore Shitai!" - Juice=Juice *April 29: **Event V "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita" - ℃-ute **Event V "Love take it all" - ℃-ute *May 31: **Event V "Mystery Night!" - S/mileage **Event V "Eighteen Emotion" - S/mileage *July 21: **Event V "Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni" - Berryz Koubou **Event V "Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?" - Berryz Koubou *August 12: **Event V "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe" - Morning Musume '14 **Event V "Password is 0" - Morning Musume '14 *September 20: **Event V "Aa Susukino" - S/mileage **Event V "Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage *September 23: **Event V "The Power" - ℃-ute **Event V "Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)" - ℃-ute *September 27: **Event V "Black Butterfly - Juice=Juice **Event V "Kaze ni Fukarete" - Juice=Juice *November 23: **Event V "TIKI BUN" - Morning Musume '14 **Event V "Shabadaba Doo~" - Michishige Sayumi (Morning Musume '14) **Event V "Mikaeri Bijin" - Morning Musume '14 *December 22: **Event V "Romance no Kattate - Berryz Koubou **Event V "Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou DVDs - Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~]] - Rina to Rina]] ]] - Souka -souka-]] - The Season]] ;January *January 2: Hello! Project DVD MAGAZINE vol.40 *January 9: Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban *January 15: GLOW Making DVD ~Special Edition~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Morning Musume Tanjou 16 Shuunen Kinen Event "Watashitachi ga, Ima no Morning Musume desu. 17 Nenme mo, Saa, Ikou ka." ;February *February 5: Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ DVD ;March *March 3: Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ - Miyamoto Karin *March 12: Alo-Hello! 3 ℃-ute DVD *March 17: Rina to Rina - Katsuta Rina *March 19: **Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 23 **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 24 *March 26: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;April *April 9: Blue Wind - Yajima Maimi *April 16: Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *April 19: Greeting ~Miyazaki Yuka~ - Miyazaki Yuka *April 23: Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *April 30: Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE・DE-HA MiX~ Kanzenban ;May *May 10: May. - Tamura Meimi *May 14: S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ ;June *June 13: Juice=Juice DVD MAGAZINE Vol.1 *June 18: Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *June 25: Singapore - Suzuki Airi *June 27: **Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~ - Kanazawa Tomoko **Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe~ 1&2 - Oda Sakura ;July *July 2: Souka -souka- - Ishida Ayumi *July 15: S/mileage DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11 *July 16: KArin - Miyamoto Karin *July 19: Greeting ~Uemura Akari~ - Uemura Akari *July 30: **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;August *August 1: The Season - Wada Ayaka *August 6: Pancake - Fukumura Mizuki ;September *September 3: **Sengoku Jieitai **The Girls Live Vol. 1 *September 10: **Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ **℃-ute DVD MAGAZINE Vol.46 *September 11: **Berryz Koubou DVD MAGAZINE Vol.38 **Berryz Koubou DVD MAGAZINE Vol.39 *September 15: again - Hagiwara Mai *September 17: The Girls Live Vol. 2 *September 20: **Morning Musume '14 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.63 **Morning Musume '14 Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Memorial *September 21: ℃-ute DVD MAGAZINE Vol.47 *September 24: LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *September 30: Morning Musume '14 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.64 ;October *October 8: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *October 22: Simple - Kudo Haruka *October 27: Morning Musume '14 Fanclub Tour in HAWAII ~Me ka aloha pumehana!!~ *October 31: It's a lovely day - Ikuta Erina ;November *November 12: S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *November 19: SAYUMI+ - Michishige Sayumi *November 26: Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 ;December *December 10: **Petit Best 15 (Blu-ray) **Eizou Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ *December 17: ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *December 24: **Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan **Engeki Joshibu S/mileage's JUKEBOX MUSICAL "SMILE FANTASY!" *December 29: Ways - Yajima Maimi Concerts ]] ]] ]] *January 2 - February 16: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *January 23 - May 25: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *February 23 - March 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 1 - November 30: Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *March 1 - April 29: Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *March 15 - May 31: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *March 29 - March 30: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *April 5 - May 15: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *April 27 - June 29: Iwai THE Possible Japan Tour 2014 ~8nen Kakarimashita wa~ *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 13 - November 13: Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *May 24: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ *June 1 - June 14: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *June 13 - 2015: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *July 7: Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *July 12 - September 6: **Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ **Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *July 15: S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *July 30: Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2014 *August 11 - December 17: S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *September 7 - September 23: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 10: ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *September 11: Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *September 20 - November 26: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *September 21 - December 13: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *September 23 - October 28: Naruchika 2014 Aki Berryz Koubou *October 5: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *October 18 - November 24: Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *November 29 - December 29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *December 31: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Events *January 20 - January 27: Berryz Koubou ANNEX Event ~3 HAPPY DAYS!!! vol.2~ *March 29 - March 30: Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 22: Berryz Koubou ~Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event 2014~ *May 24 - May 25: Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi *August 22 - August 23: Morning Musume '14 Fanclub Tour in HAWAII ~Me ka aloha pumehana!!~ *September 13: Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle x Juice x Box II *September 14: Morning Musume 17th Anniversary Event *December 12 - Morning Musume '14 12ki member FC event *December 21: Hello! Project Fanclub Event 2014 ~Hello! Xmas Days2♥~ Morning Musume '14 *December 23 - Hello! Project Fanclub Event 2014 ~Hello! Xmas Days2♥~ Berryz Kobo Birthday Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~2 Nyan 2 Nyan 22sai Otomomochi Zenin Shugo~ *March 12: S/mileage ~Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014~ *March 13: Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~ *April 4: Berryz Koubou ~Sugaya Risako Birthday Event 2014~ *April 6: S/mileage ~Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014~ *April 14: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014 *April 15: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014 *May 7: Morning Musume '14 ~Sato Masaki Birthday Event 2014~ *May 28: Morning Musume '14 ~Sayashi Riho Birthday Event 2014~ *June 2: S/mileage Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2014 *June 21: ℃-ute Chisato Okai Birthday Event 2014 *July 2: Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2014 *July 7: Morning Musume '14 ~Ikuta Erina Birthday Event 2014~ *July 8: [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa,Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi|Berryz Koubou ~Sudo Maasa Birthday Event 2014~]] *July 12 - July 14: Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday FC Bus Tour in Yamaguchi *August 4: [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa,Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi|Berryz Koubou ~Kumai Yurina Birthday Event 2014]] *August 5: Morning Musume '14 ~Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event 2014~ *August 28: [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa,Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi|Berryz Koubou Natsuyaki Miyabi Birthday Event 2014]] *September 1: S/mileage Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2014 *October 27: Morning Musume '14 ~Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2014~ *October 30: Morning Musume '14 ~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014~ *October 31: S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2014~ *November 7: Morning Musume '14 ~Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2014~ *November 22 - Berryz Koubou ~Shimizu Saki Birthday Event 2014~ *November 27 - S/mileage ~Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2014~ *December 11 - Juice=Juice ~Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2014~ Theater *March 14 - March 23: Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *May 12 - May 16: Sengoku Jieitai *June 5 - June 21: LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *October 4 - October 13: SMILE FANTASY! *November 19 - November 24: Koisuru Hello Kitty Auditions *February 11: Country Musume Shin Member Audition announced *March 15: Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! announced *July 7: It was announced on the respective audition websites for Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! and Country Musume Shin Member Audition that the second round of each had completed. Hopefuls continuing on to the third round will be contacted. *July 19: The third round of the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! began *August 7: It was announced that the Country Musume Shin Member Audition had finished with no winners. *Mid-August: The fourth round of the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! began *August 24: The fourth round of the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! concluded Publications - Utakata]] *January 25: Alo! Hello ℃-ute 2014 - ℃-ute *February 5: N20 - Nakajima Saki *February 27: Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK - Juice=Juice *April 12: Kyomei - Suzuki Airi *May 10: Shine more - Ishida Ayumi *May 30: Michishige Camera '13-'14 - Morning Musume *June 12: Karin - Miyamoto Karin *June 25: Utakata - Fukumura Mizuki *July 13: Sayu - Michishige Sayumi *July 25: S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ - S/mileage *September 27: Ashita Tenki ni Naare! - Kudo Haruka *October 26: YOUR LOVE - Michishige Sayumi *November 27: Airi-sT - Suzuki Airi *December 15: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume '14 Shashinshuu Media *January 9: The Girls Live premiers. *December 2: Suzuki Kanon's radio show Itsudemo! Kannon Smile starts. Other 's 17th anniversary.]] *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 10th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 16th anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's Formation 1st anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 7th anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 10th anniversary *April 4: S/mileage's Formation 5th anniversary *May 26: S/mileage's Major Debut 4th anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 9th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 11: Juice=Juice's Major Debut 1st anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 17th anniversary *October 4: Tsunku resigns from his position as Hello! Project's producer. *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) Category:2014